thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahn Palace
Kahn Palace is the Kahns' home. The palace has 6 floors: Main Floor, Dungeon, Study Hall, Cell Block, Residential Floor, Lookout. As heard from Ro Ro, people that don't have powers have the worst experience traversing the floors because the residents mostly fly or use portals but those that can't do either like Shao Kahn or Ice don't do too well when traveling from floor to floor, though Ice is sometimes known to freeze the stairs and slide down. There are stairs in towers on the two sides of the palace, and the hallways to them are the sides of the throne, where on the right goes passed the arena and the left goes passed the kitchen. The living room is the section on the right not far from the palace doors, and the dungeon is on the left where a cellar door leads to it. Floors Main Floor The main floor is the first floor of the building. It is entered when coming through the palace doors. On this floor are Shao Kahn's two thrones, the Arena, and the entrance to the towers (which function as stairs to the other floors). Shao Kahn's throne has now become Ro Ro's throne after he was coronated. Dungeon The dungeon is right under the main floor. This is where victims of Shao Kahn's reign of terror are tortured. It also holds Fluffy, Hope Exo, and Andy who torture the victims. Andy and Hope even kill some of the victims. Study Hall The second floor of the palace, the study hall has several rooms that are used as studies for the residents. It also features an entire library holding books and the records of every person that has ever lived, and lives, in Outworld. When a new person moves to Outworld, a record is automatically made for them. Cell Block The third floor of the palace. Basically the Kahns are Outworld's government as anyone who is an extreme threat to Outworld's society is locked up here. The cell block and the dungeon work hand-in-hand. The dungeon tortures the criminals, readying them up for the cell block and then they're transported to the cell block where their self-esteem and life fade away. Residential Floor The fourth floor of the palace. The residential floor is the floor with the Kahns' rooms and guest rooms. Dieveon has a room just in case. Jaylin's room changed to Ro Ro's room when they were together from seasons 6-10. It has 20 rooms all together with an entire guest section. Lookout The look out is the fifth and last upper floor of the palace and is a lookout into the arena and the front and back of the palace. The floor is just one big balcony that even overlooks the palace region. Garden The Kahn palace has a thorn bush garden around the perimeter. It is both dangerous and the tips are poisonous. Sindel usually takes care of it, and after she died, the job went on to Nya. Rooms Ro Ro's Room Ro Ro's room includes his bookshelf which houses his spell book, and a fake book that opens the hatch into the underground studio. His bed is blue and white with five pillows, one custom made with his initials, R.D.K. stitched onto it. It also has drawers and shelves connected to it. His "T.V." is a PortalTV and can be commanded by voice such as "On", "Off", "Channel (Number)", and "Volume (Up or Down)". He has a ceiling fan accompanied by the lights on the ceiling which opens up to his attic. There are 20 alive and deadly stuffed animals on the shelves of his bed. The supposed leader, and Ro Ro's favorite stuffed animal is named "Taffy" which has a sister and is also in Ro Ro's collection and is named "Taffina". Ro Ro has a bathroom that is of course blue and equipped with a jacuzzi. Froyo's dog bed sits next to Ro Ro's dresser. The stairs under his rug into the underground studio also lead to his trophy room, where he stores "cute" victims. Sindel and Shao Kahn's Room Sindel and the emperor's room can be considered your typical master bedroom which has a french door entrance. It have a queen sized bed and french doors to the balcony. Their bathroom has a jacuzzi with a fireplace above it. Sindel also has a make up kit on the bathroom counter. Bitch Puddin's Room Bitch Puddin's room is equipped with a DNA scanner that only lets certain "organisms" into it. Those who are not allowed in will be executed by the door and their corpse will be dropped into the dungeon. The bed stands on four tentacles and the headboard is equipped with tentacles. Bitch Puddin's four eyes are also in his mirror when it is looked into, giving him the ability to see who is looking in the mirror. Jake's Room Jake's room has more of a fairytale theme than the rest of the palace's rooms. The bed is yellow and the comforter is bright enough to blind a human. Jake has the "Mirror Mirror" on his wall and is known to be his "Oracle". Jake's light is the shape of the sun, as is his T.V. Mace and Ace's Room Mace and Ace's room is separated. One side is for Mace while the other for Ace. Ace's side is white of course, while Mace's side is black. Ace's bed is a white twin and he has white 32" flatscreen on his wall while Mace has a black twin bed and a black 32" flatscreen. Ice's Room Ice's room is completely frozen in ice. His bed is formed out of ice but still it manages to be comfortable. Loveolas' Room Loveolas' room was "made out of love" as Sindel says. His bed is pink and heart-shaped and he also has a heart-shaped T.V. and a heart-shaped ceiling fan. Kitana's Room Kitana's room is known as paradise as it has flowers, a beautiful king sized bed, a holographic T.V., and gets prettier everyday as she adds designs to the walls. Mileena's Room Mileena's room was once as fair and beautiful as Kitana's...but that changed the minute she killed her first victim. Her room is scattered with blood. Her T.V. is stained with blood. Her bed's headboard has a resting place for her sais so she can wake up slashing. Jabari's Room Jabari's room is a semi-classic room. It has a basketball hoop over the flatscreen. A waterbed, a sprite bottle-shaped dresser and a drink machine. Chica's Room Chica's room is your classic girly bedroom with a few nasty things in the closet. Xavier's Room Xavier's room is just like Jabari's except a little more sporty. Trivia * Ro Ro's room along with Mace and Ace's room are the most high tech rooms in the palace. * Mileena and Bitch Puddin's rooms are considered the most scary and dangerous rooms. * Because of Sindel's pampering, Jabari's room is every kid's dream. * For a precaution (if you're human), when entering Jake's room, wear sunglasses to protect your eyes. * Toy Ro Bo and his kids don't live in the palace and neither does Jalen and his kids. Jalen and the kids live in New York City, New York, U.S.A., Earthrealm while Ro Bo and his kids live in Perras de Las, Outworld. They just have rooms they sleep in when they visit.